In the Right Hands
by Divine Child
Summary: Oneshot. For ASlaveToWords. Andrea felt like she couldn't put her heart back together. That was until a certain lion boy jump up to her window to convince her otherwise.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: This is for ASlaveToWords...to cheer her up. I hope you like it, hun.**

**insert line here**

The curtains are drawn over the window to block out any light. Only a sliver comes through the crack. The door was shut, locked to not let anyone in. She lies there on her bed, hearing nothing but the soft hum of the computer and the whirling of the fan. She did everything she could to not let in life outside that bedroom door come in.

Her friends knew what was going on. They immediately went into action, doing everything they could while she had broken into pieces again. She asked for no sympathy, no pity, no sense of comfort.

It was her own damn fault she believe him again.

It was her own fault that she got used.

Her eyes closed.

A soft knock is heard.

"Go away," she says, "I said that I didn't want to be bother, Ally."

The door come unlock as her friends peer into the dark bedroom. She sits up, halfway annoyed that her friends were ignoring her request.

"Get up," Ally looks at her, "clean yourself up, get dress...we're heading out."

"I don't want to."

"Andy," she frowns, "it's been days since-"

"I said just leave me alone. I'll be fine," she comes off stiff, cold, "go out and have fun. Tell the girls I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Ally puts her hand on the doorknob, "just take it easy."

The door closes. Andrea waits for a beat before she throws her shoes at the door, wanting to just break something. She was hurting to the point she felt numb, used, and stupid. It was her own stupid fault she thought her ex had changed but no, he hadn't.

_I deserved to suffer for my own stupidty. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me..._

She was about to pick up another shoe when something hits against her window. Andrea looks at her window before throwing back the curtains. Her eyes gaze down to see who was throwing pebbles at her window. She quickly opens the window, "Lee?"

Lee Wong stood underneath her window, dropping the small stones from his hand. She looked horrible. The signs of a broken heart and soul were written all over her. His fist clenched. The girls had told him about what had happened. Ally wanted him to know. He needed to know.

"Hey Andy," he looks up.

"Wha...what are you doing here? shouldn't be back in Bey City, training with your team?"

"I got the weekend off," Lee puts his hands into his jacket pockets, "I was told I could use a break. So I decided to come see you."

Something inside her chest flutters but she quickly kills it.

"Come to see me? I think you're delusional. I'm in no mood to hang out with anyone," she was about to pull away, to close the window and forget about anyone that was the opposite sex.

It was a blur when he manage to climb up the side of the building, before plopping himself down on the window sill. His gold eyes stare into her, taking a hand to her face.

"Andrea."

"Just go away," she felt her voice slip, showing emotion.

"No I'm not."

"I said-"

"Andy, he hurt you."

"It was my own damn fault!" She heard her voice break. She takes a step back from him, turning her back so he wouldn't see her weak. Lee shouldn't see her like that. She had to be strong.

"Andrea," a whisper is in her ear, "it doesn't matter...he hurt you. He should pay."

"But I-"

"You gave him a chance," Lee makes her face him, "you gave him a chance because you thought he be a better man. He gave his word. His word was false. A man should never have to lie to a woman like that."

Her handsome lion look like he was about to go find her ex and tear him to shreds. Andrea knew he would. That was the kind of guy that Lee was. He was protective of her whole team, especially her. Everyone knew it.

"But I thought you would think little of me because I-"

"Andrea," Lee cups her face, "I don't. Nothing changed about the way I feel about you just because of you giving someone a second chance. He's got no more chances now."

"But _I _was the one who mess up. _I _was the one who gave him a chance," the tears suddenly were felt in the corners of her eyes.

"Stop beating yourself up over some jackass," His voice rose, causing the tough, beautiful girl to flinch for a moment, staring at him in shock, "he's not worth your tears, your pain. He's worth nothing. You did what anyone else would do. And _he _is the one who screwed up. If anything...he should be lucky that he's not dead yet!"

"Lee...?" Her voice shakes.

His eyes calm, looking more human now then animalistic. Lee takes a breath before wrapping his arms around her. He gentle strokes her hair, whispering calming words into her ear.

"You're so beautiful, so strong...the most eccentric girl I have ever met," he pulls away to look her in the eye, "you know when to let someone in and when to not let them walk all over you. Andrea, you...are so special. and I think that Jared was the one who mess up big time to let someone like you walk out of his life. You deserved someone who can treasure you for the person you really are."

Andrea gave up not wanting to cry.

Her face buries into his neck as she sobs. Lee holds her, with his strong arms wrap around her body. He lets her cry. She had to let it out or else she continue to be a mess. After a while, her sobs slow down. Andrea lays her head on his chest.

"So you don't think I'm weak for being...heartbroken?"

"Why would you think that?" Lee pulls away, shocked.

"Because I-"

"It's better to let yourself admit that you're hurt then to hide it," Lee wipes the last traces of tears from her face, "it's better to admit that you're broken. That way you can find a way to get stronger, to fix what should be cared for."

"Do you want to know why I gave him a second chance?" Andrea looks him in the eyes for a second, "why...I thought he..."

Lee doesn't answer her but listens.

"Because I thought...maybe...this time, he wouldn't be too bad. That he changed. That he learned that I was worth it. But...also...I thought someone else wasn't going to give me a chance. That I...I wouldn't be worthy to be by his side."

Golden eyes widen.

"You..."

"I pick him because I didn't think you would ever consider thinking about me in that way," Andrea blushes, "that I was more then a friend to you. I know how close we are and how you treat me. I figured you treated me as if I was just another female friend...almost like a sister."

"Andrea," Lee touches her cheek again.

"I was stupid," she whispers, "I hope you forgive me."

"You...feel more then feelings of friendship?"

"For you, yes," Andrea flinches, "but after Jared, I'm...I'm so broken right now. I don't think that I could-"

"Shhh," He pulls her into his lap, "easy...you just admitted that you had feelings for me. I want to say that...I meant everything that I said...and so much more. I want to pour my heart out to you. But I don't, for the moment. Until I help you pick up those broken pieces and help put your heart back together."

"With what?" Andrea looks at him, "it's pretty much in tiny shards now."

"Ancient Chinese secret," he looks serious, giving her nose a tap.

Andrea blinks her dark eyes at him, staring at his face before she bursts into laughter that bubble up from nowhere.

"Are you serious? You are such a dork sometimes. Where the hell did you get that from you-"

Lee laughs this time, "I made you laugh."

"Yes you did," Andrea pouts before smiling, "Lion Boy."

"May I care to keep you company until your friends come back?" Lee brushes hair out of her eyes, "that is if you want my company?"

"Please?" Andrea didn't want to sound like she was begging, "would you? I guess it's better then sitting here in the quiet."

"Anything for you," He plants a kiss on her forehead.

Andrea smiles, snuggling into the comforting arms of her lion. True, she was still hurting. The numbness was starting to fade quickly as Lee gives her comfort in ways no one else could.

That was good enough for now.

She hope her heart would heal soon.

She knew it was going to be okay in the right hands.


End file.
